Language Of Love
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: To some, kisses are just kisses. But to Yugi and Bakura, they're a language all their own...-YBxY-SKxYY-For Toxic Hathor-


Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating : M

Title : Language Of Love

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : Klepto (BakuraxYugi)

Other Pairings : Pride (SetoxYami)

Warnings : Yaoi, Het, slash, Mpreg

Summary : To some, kisses are just kisses. But to Yugi and Bakura, they're a language all their own...-YBxY-SKxYY-For Toxic Hathor-

Dedication : Toxic Hathor, for leading me to her site, Fragile Balance, which lead me to Livejournal to look for an avatar for her site, which led me to this XD. Sorry it's not SetoYami XD

Date : 9-25-05

* * *

_**Kiss on the Cheek --"We're friends"**_

It was one of the first Kisses Yugi had ever given him, and the one that started their little language. Yugi had kissed him on the cheek, and others explained Yugi had kissed all of them - it was some secret meaning that only Yugi himself knew, and then Yugi showed him the paper with the Kisses' meanings on it. And for Bakura, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done to him, or for him.

* * *

_**Kiss on the Hand --"I adore you"**_

Bakura was reading the little peice of paper with the meaning of the kisses on it -Yugi had long ago memorized it-, and he decided that using it would be the best way to non-verbally say how he was feeling about Yugi. So that night, after the movie, walking down the street, Bakura had lifted the others hand and kissed it gently. And Yugi had gave a wobbly smile, and kissed the other back the same way.

* * *

_**Kiss on the Neck --"We belong together"**_

It hadn't taken him long to memorize the list of what the kisses meant, there were only 17 after all. So when he tried to decided how to tell Yugi that he wanted to officially be with the other, it was relativelty easy. He blindfolded the other, then removed his neck collar, and kissed the others neck, quite passionately at that. And Yugi had pulled the blindfold, and they kissed each others hand again - both silently acknowledging that they weren't quite ready to kiss on the lips yet.

* * *

Holding Hands --"We can learn to love each other"

Another thing Bakura noticed that there were a few things on the list of Kisses that weren't kisses at all. And so when Yugi slowly intertwined their fingers, the first time they had so while holding hands - Bakura leaned over, and took their relationship to the next step.

* * *

_**Looking into each other's Eyes --"Kiss me"**_

Yugi was sure he felt his heart skip a beat when Bakura looked at him, and stared deeply into his own eyes - he knew what it meant, as did Bakura. And he knew he wanted nothing more in the world.

* * *

_**  
Kiss on the Lips --"I love you"**_

Yugi gave a small smile, before leaning over, and the two shared their first kiss on the lips, knowing that they were both finally ready for that step.

* * *

_**Laughing while Kissing --"I am completely comfortable with you"**_

It was the first double date he had ever been on , and Yugi was nervous. So when Bakura looked at him a little worried, knowing that Yugi was nervous and wondering whether or not it was because it was he himself that he was with, Yugi leaned up, kissed the other soundly on the lips, and pulled back with a small giggle. Bakura smiled, and knew that it was okay. Yugi would be okay.

* * *

**  
**_**Kiss on the Forehead --"Forever you will be mine"**_

Yugi knew the others didn't quite understand why he and Bakura didn't talk alot. He didn't try to explain that he and Bakura had long ago worked out their own way of understanding each other. And so when he smiled brightly and kissed Bakura deeply after the other had simply kissed his forhead, he knew the others didn't get it. And he didn't care.

* * *

**_Kiss on the Ear --"I'm horny"_**

It was one of the things he loved the most about his lover. How Yugi could go from white winged angel, to bat-winged little imp. The other would climb on his lap, and kiss his ear, whispering dirty words in that angelic voice. It was enough to make the extremly-straight Jou go hard himself, and even Seto grudingly admitted that Yugi could out-dirty-talk all of them, save maybe Marik.

* * *

_**Kiss on the Shoulder --"I want you"**_

While the two had touched other, both acknowledged that the sign to go all the way had not been given, so when Bakura felt Yugi's lips brush his shoulder, he was sure that he had stopped breathing.

* * *

_**Kiss on the stomach--"lets have sex"**_

Yugi could barely hold his breath when he felt his lovers smooth lips brush across his navel. He smiled and pulled the other up, kissing him deeply, and Bakura laid the other down. The next morning, neither wanted to move, and neither retained their virginity any longer.

* * *

_**Playing with Hair on Head --"Tell me you love me"**_

Bakura collapsed in the chair after work, and closed his eyes wearily, and sighed lightly in pleasure as he cracked his eyes open to see Yugi in his lap. Yugi lay across his chest, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder, giving a smile when he felt Bakura running his fingers through his hair. Understanding the silent request, he lifted his head and kissed the other deeply on the lips, knowing Bakura appreciated the kisses more than just hearing the words. But they said them to each other anyway as they pulled back.

* * *

_**A wink --"Let's get it on"**_

Yugi sighed, a little lost as to how he was supposed to be beat his lover at this game. He had never played Uno before, and he looked up with a smirk as he lay down a Skip-Turn. Bakura grinned, and winked, and Yugi knew this game was going to get intresting soon.

* * *

_**  
Slap on the Butt --"That's mine"**_

Bakura hated sometimes how Yugi was so friendly with everyone, so after he had seen a group of boys eyeing _his _Yugi, he walked up behind the other, and firmly slapped Yugi on the ass, growling at the others as Yugi turned and laughed, before slapping Bakura on the arm, all the while knowing what it really meant, and reveling in the warm, swirly feelings in his stomach.

* * *

_**  
Playing with the Ear --"I can't live without you"**_

The movie was amazing, any of the Yuugi-tachi that went could tell you that, save for Yugi. That was because the whole time, he had been on Bakura's lap, the taller yami letting his mouth play with Yugi's ear lazily, occasionally moving to suck on the others neck slowly and unhurriedly. He would whisper his words of love and praise, and words of sex into the others ear before repeating the process. And Yugi thinks he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

_**  
Arms around the Waist --"I love you too much to let go"**_

Yugi was frightened. His dark was in the other room with Seto, and everyone was worried. The baby was coming to early - almost two months to early. He was worried out of his mind. So when he sharply pulled onto Bakura's lap, he hissed for the other to let go immediately. Bakura shook his head, and then very deliberatly moved his arms around the hikari firmly, and Yugi finally relaxed, kissing the other lightly with a murmured word of love to the white haired yami.

* * *

_**Holding on tight --"Don't let go"**_

Bakura didn't say anything, but he was scared out of his mind. He knew that Yugi said the MRI machine was harmless, but he couldn't understand how anything that big, and scary looking could be harmless. So when Yugi was rolled back out, and the doctor smiled, saying that the car accident hadn't damaged anything permanetly, no-one said anything when Bakura was the first to run back to the hospital room, and grab Yugi's arm tightly, nuzzling his face into the others arm to hide his tears of relief. And when he felt Yugi's hands playing his hair, he leaned up and kissed the hikari, granting the request.


End file.
